Good Man
by A Little Someone
Summary: One shot. Sakura struggles as she keeps a promise to a certain ambereyed man... Now she passes that promise to her one and only. Xiao Lang, her onlyborn son. My first fic. Flames welcomed!


My first one-shot. Actually, my first anything. So bleh. Whatever.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Card Captor Sakura so please… don't sue me! I'm not very rich! I don't have a job!! Oh, and I do not own the song.  
  
The song is 'Good Man' by India Arie.  
  
Bold italics are the lyrics and '---' is the scence change (obviously).  
**__**

* * *

**_I remember the first day I met you. We were so young…_ **  
  
Losing her footing on the rock, an auburn haired girl swung her arms up in the air, screaming "Holy crap!"  
  
Closing her eyes she waited until her body splashed into the water, but was surprised when she felt a strong pressure around her wrist and felt herself being hauled upwards.  
  
Opening one eye hesitantly, she immediately met a pair of deep amber eyes and her jaw dropped.  
  
**_You were a blessing, there was no guessing, you were the one…_**  
  
"You alright?"  
  
The girl took a while before nodding her head slowly, not breaking their eye contact. He raised his brows as she stared at him and laughed. "What's so fascinating about my face?"  
  
Snapping out of her gaze, she blushed and looked down. "Nothing!" she said quickly.  
  
"Sure, sure," he mocked, smirking. He held a hand out to her and smiled, "I'm Syaoran Li."  
  
She shook it gently and returned the smile. "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"You're not from around here, are you?" Sakura asked, as she noticed his hand was still on her wrist.  
  
"Nup. How'd you know?" he said, running a hang through his chocolate brown hair.  
  
"Haha, you're Japanese isn't very fluent. You from China?" He nodded and Sakura smiled. "You doing anything?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Then come, I'll show you around." Smiling, Sakura began to walk but stopped suddenly. Turning around, she smirked. "Are you gonna hold onto my wrist forever?"  
  
Blushing, Syaoran dropped her hand quickly and walked beside Sakura while she chuckled. _'Such a cutie!'_  
  
---  
  
**_Love was so crazy…  
  
_**"You okay Sakura?" a worried voice asked.  
  
"I… I think my water broke," she said with tears in her eyes. The girl turned around immediately, her raven hair flying and her amethyst eyes widened.  
  
"I'll call Syaoran! We gotta get you to the hospital!"  
**_  
---  
_**  
  
**_We had a baby…  
_**  
  
"Congratulations Miss Kinomoto. You have a beautiful, healthy baby boy," the nurse said smiling as she gently placed the newborn in Sakura's arms. Her hair was sweaty and she looked tired, but a huge grin was plastered over her face.  
  
"What should we call him?" a voice asked and Sakura turned towards him.  
  
"How bout… Xiao Lang," she teased, smiling into amber eyes.  
  
"Sounds perfect," he chuckled, kissing her lightly on the lips.  
  
---  
  
**_… And shared our vows…_**  
  
"I do." Placing a plain, gold ring on his finger, Sakura smiled.  
  
"Then by the holy power invested in me, as well as God who is present at this very moment, I pronounce you husband and wife." He paused as if making it dramatic. "You may kiss the bride."  
  
Squeals were held in as Syaoran lifted the veil, staring deeply into her emerald pools. They leaned in close until their lips met and the small church cheered with excitement. Syaoran deepened the kiss, suppressing a smile.  
  
"I love you, Sakura," he said quietly as they pulled away.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran," she grinned, walking down the isle together.  
  
**---  
  
**"Sakura?"  
  
"Mm?" she mumbled against his chest.  
  
**_That's when you told me, should anything happen…_**  
  
"If anything should happen to either of us…" he said softly as the breeze swept by. Sakura raised her head to look into his face. "Promise that…"**  
  
_I can hear you now._  
  
_You told me if the sun comes up, and I'm not home… Be strong.  
  
If I'm not beside you, do your best to… carry on.  
  
Tell the kids about me, when they're old enough to… understand…  
  
Tell them that their daddy was… a good man.  
  
_**---  
  
**_First anniversary, remember we…_**  
  
"That one!" she squealed, pointing in the sky.  
  
"It looks like the rest!" a voice protested.  
  
"All stars look the same, stupid," she teased, grinning like mad. He rolled onto her and began tickling her sides.  
  
"Getting cheeky, huh?" he laughed as he watched her squirm beneath him, her laugh ringing around the area.  
  
"Syaoran… Stop!" she begged between laughs. Settling down he looked at her smiling face and kissed her on the lips, with her returning it.  
  
Finally rolling off her, as if not to squash her, he looked up into the dark sky again. "What about that one," he whispered into her ear, pointing to a particular star. She giggled and hugged him for warmth. **_  
  
Chose a star…  
  
_**"Great choice," she giggled as they lay under the stars together.  
  
---  
  
Standing in the dark, on a grassy hill, a woman with auburn hair looked up, her arms wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
**_But as I stand under it, I can't help but wonder if…_**  
  
"Do you see it too, Syaoran?" she whispered into the cold night air.  
  
Turning, she walked back towards the car park, chucking one last look into the stars.  
  
**_… You see it where you are…  
  
_****_---  
  
For whatever reason, we don't see the seasons… Change again.  
  
_**  
_"If we're gone one day," Syaoran whispered, holding Sakura's hand tightly. "We can always come here… alright?" he asked, looking towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura smiled warmly and squeezed his hand. "Hai…"  
  
**  
Go there with peace of mind, we'll meet on the other side…**_  
  
_"I'll love you forever, Cherry Blossom."_  
  
**_… Coz true love don't end, baby…  
  
If the sun comes up and you're not home… I'll be strong.  
  
If you're not beside me, I'll do my best to… carry on.  
  
I'll tell the kids about you when they're old enough to… understand.  
  
I'll tell them that their daddy was… a good man.  
  
_**---  
  
Holding a picture firmly, emerald eyes bared into the glass, looking at the smiling face.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
**_Two eyes… Looking… Up at me…_**  
  
Sakura looked down to see Xiao Lang who was holding onto her leg with one hand.

"Who's dat?" he asked, pointing to the picture in her hands.  
**_  
Pointing… to the picture… like, where is he?_**  
  
Sakura took a while with answering her son, finding strength. "That's… That's you're daddy," she said, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
Xiao Lang cocked his head to the side. "Where outou-san?"  
  
Sakura felt the tear trickle down her cheek. "I'll… tell you another day, baby."  
  
---  
  
"Mama, what's wrong?" asked a worried voice.  
  
Sakura sat on the bed, her face buried in her hands as she cried softly. Xiao Lang approached her and sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her.  
**_  
Mama, are you okay, what did the paper say to make you cry that way?_**  
  
"I'm just a bit upset, Xiao," she said, sniffing as she rubbed her eyes. Noticing the newspaper on the ground Xiao Lang spoke up a bit.  
  
"Mum…" he said cautiously. "How come you cried? Was it something in the paper?"  
  
Sakura looked at her son, his auburn bangs hanging over his amber eyes, and said. "Hai… it reminded me of your dad."  
  
**_It said your daddy lived for you, and your daddy died for you…  
_**  
  
"Your father lived and died for you, sweetie," she said softly, smiling to his face. "And I would, too."  
  
Kissing him lightly on the head, Sakura hugged him closer. "I love you, my little wolf."

**_… And I'd do the same, now baby,  
  
_**  
"Love you too, mom," he whispered back.  
  
Xiao Lang smiled still embracing his mother. "Xiao?" she said, pulling away as she looked him in the eyes. "Promise to me that, if I'm gone…"  
**_  
  
If the sun comes up, and I'm not home… Be strong  
  
If I'm not beside you, do your best to carry on.  
  
Tell your kids about me when they're old enough to understand.  
  
Tell them that your daddy was… a good man.  
  
_**

* * *

Done. **_  
  
_**  
Come on, review. You know you want to. Give me flames even! That would improve my writing!  
  
**- A LiTTle SomeOnE  
  
**


End file.
